


Grape Four Loko

by StopLookingHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/M, Hangover, Showers, this is... chaotic and sweet at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: The morning after a college party, Levi catches Hange drinking a grape Four Loko.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Grape Four Loko

You see, the morning after a house party is always rough. Especially when you wake up still at the house, and not entirely sure what happened past about three AM. Most especially, the morning after a house party is rough when you happen to also live at said house.

Hange thankfully woke up in her own bed this fateful morning, still in the clothes from the night before. Her mouth tasted like hell itself had spawned upon this fateful house and the emptiness in her stomach gave her indication that, while her dumbass was still intoxicated last night, she at least had the sense to puke _before_ going to sleep. Still, after rolling over, the nausea persisted. It wasn’t quite like she had to run to the bathroom, but it was there.

Ugh, what a pain. What did she drink last? What fateful liquor did her in last night?

Blearily opening her eyes and thanking herself for never ever opening her window shades anyways, she soon landed eyes on what did her in: that damn Pink Whitney. _Dangerous territory,_ she thought as she rolled herself to the edge of the bed, reaching underneath to grab a water bottle from the value pack that lived under her bed. The house parties were common, especially after a tough exam week – and this was spring break. They were common enough for her to think smarter about her mornings after, not harder.

After chugging half the bottle in one go, she finally sat up, taking inventory of the room around her. By the cups on her dresser and the end of a joint on her nightstand, she’d had friends in here – but which ones? Upon further inspection, Nanaba was curled up in a corner of the room on her beanbag, clutching a stuffed animal and using Hange’s university sweatshirt as a blanket. Next to her sat the wastebasket, although it didn’t smell like it was necessary. Knowing Nanaba, she was just doing it to be polite – and knowing Nanaba, it would explain the roach. She never puked during a party, the absolute champ.

Hange tiptoed around her room, dropping a bottle of water and a packet of Goldfish crackers by Nanaba on her way out. The house was pretty silent, save for the sound of Mario Kart still running on the TV, with Mike and Levi still passed out on the couch in front of it. Quietly, she made her way to the fridge, grabbing some leftover McDonald’s nuggets from the day before and a purple can of fizzy. She stopped the microwave before it beeped and made her way to the shower.

The hot water was refreshing, and the nuggets were what her stomach had been craving. She washed it down with the purple fizzy drink. Cold grape was refreshing in the morning. The morning meal sat on the shower caddy. Shower breakfast for today. Her body felt like it had been hit by a semi truck on the freeway, but she would recover. A good shower always felt like the metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a butterfly for her.

Her shower was rudely interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door banging against the wall and the sound of both toilet lids slamming against the tank.

Ah. Someone was awake. Maybe not coherent, but definitely awake enough to reach the toilet. God bless ‘em.

“Morning!” She opened the shower curtain slightly, just enough to get a view of the poor unfortunate soul who was suffering. To her surprise, her favorite ill-tempered man was coughing his guts into the porcelain throne.

“ _Fuck that stuff_ ,” Levi coughed, his voice full of distaste. “Never again.”

“I take it you no longer like Pink Whitney,” Hange giggled, opening the shower curtain a little further. “Get it all out. I’ll make some coffee when I’m done.”

Once Levi finished, he sat curled up against the bathroom wall, staring up at the towel rack above the toilet. His eyes wandered to the shower, catching a glimpse of her leg, and back up to –

“Why,” he snarled. “Why the _hell_ are you drinking a Four Loko right now?”

She shrugged. “Spring break. Gotta rally, Levi.”

He stared at her smirk from the opening in the shower curtain before abruptly standing up from the bathroom floor. In a clumsy motion, he grabbed the grape Four Loko from the shower caddy and took a long draught from it.

“Oy, that’s mine!” She defended, grabbing it back from him.

“We made out again last night,” he stated rather suddenly. “And then Nanaba made out with you too. And then we helped you puke and got you into bed.”

Hange groaned, the memories of the last night flooding back to her. “Ah.”

“Anyways, I forgot to hold your hair, so we’re going to have to wash it,” he announced as his pants hit the floor. “And you’re going to share those nuggets with me.”

“You’re not mad at me?” She asked him as he stepped into the shower. A large bruise had formed on his collarbone. “And was that hickey me?”

“Probably,” he shrugged. “I have no right to be mad at you. We’re not dating. Just fucking, y’know?”

She frowned. “We’re just fucking, but you wash my hair for me every time this happens.”

“Sit,” he instructed, grabbing the shampoo.

She sat on the shower floor, letting the water wash over her head. Man, that felt good.

Levi scrubbed the shampoo into her hair and helped her rinse it before scrubbing some conditioner in as well. She slid herself so her head was out of the water, and he knelt down in the cramped tub, massaging her shoulders.

“Well, I’d rather you _just_ be kissing me,” he tells her low in her ear. It sends her blood rushing.

“Bet,” is Hange’s first thought to reply. “Like, really. Just date me already.”

“Okay, bet.” Levi replies. “We’re dating now, then.”

“Cool,” Hange grins. “Can you pass me a nugget?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is 10000000% a crackfic and also 100000% the energy I'd imagine these two to have in college
> 
> the title of the word doc for this is "Fuck it Hange drinks 4loko in the mornings in college and honestly levi is ready to kill her"


End file.
